


Forgive Me

by merkintosh



Series: Nude Erections: The Porno [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Filmmaking, Humor, Nuns, Pornography, Religious Blasphemy, Series, Sex Toys, Threesome, bad dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Portia goes to Sisters Mary Satin and Mary Brittany about her impure thoughts. Thoughts about ladies. Sexy lady thoughts. The Sisters have a plan. A sexy plan. A sexy lady sex plan.</p>
<p>It's porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> First written for a prompt on the GKM [here.](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/1414.html?thread=4966278#t4966278)

"What's up, Sinner?"

Mercedes tried not to roll her eyes--she knew it would look bad if she was caught on camera doing it--but practically everything that came out of Santana's mouth made her want to smack the girl. Still, this was for the movie and Mercedes was a professional. She would get through this scene if it killed her.

"Oh, Sister Mary Satin, I need salvation." Mercedes said, putting as much anguish as she could in her voice. She thought about having a conversation with Puck about video games.

Mercedes looked up at Santana. The sexy nun's outfit was completely ridiculous: short skirt, giant rosary necklace, fully covered arms and hair, but she had to admit that Santana was rocking it. Mercedes had never though about girls sexually until she started doing sapphic films for the extra cash, but now she was all for it. She had tried to explain the appeal of breasts to Kurt once, but he just covered his ears and started singing Copacabana.

"Tell us about your sins, girl. Then we'll see what we can do." Santana said. Mercedes looked around and saw Brittany dressed up as a nun behind them. She was sitting in a pew with her legs spread wide enough you could see that she wasn't wearing panties. Brittany waved at Mercedes.

"I have been thinking impure thoughts, Sister Mary Satin, Sister Mary Brittany. Impure thoughts about women." Mercedes said. She hadn't been sure whether she should go for scared or coy with this line at first, but then she figured: hey, it's a porn film and went with coy. Santana's slowmoving naughty grin at her line reading made Mercedes feel like she made the right choice.

Brittany stood up and walked over so she was next to Santana, but angled so she could still be seen by the camera, "This isn't good, Portia, this is like, really bad."

"We're going to have to exorcise these thoughts from you mind," Santana said. She put her hand on top of Mercedes' head. It took a lot for Mercedes to not flinch at the thought of the damage Santana's bitch nails were doing to her weave.

"But how?" Mercedes asked.

Brittany cheerfully replied, "With deep dicking!"

Who knew that lesbian nun strap-on porn was big in Ohio?

+++

Mercedes had to admit that even if lesbian nun strap-on porn wasn't big in Ohio, she'd have still done this film a million times over.

"Are you still thinking of pussy, Portia?" Santana said as she grunted, "Is my dick enough for you or would you rather eat my cunt, you Whore of Babylon?"

Mercedes knew she had a line here, but she couldn't think of it for the life of her. They had changed the set from an anonymous church setting to a fantasy nun's bedroom with a ridiculous double bed and crucifixes and Virgin Mary's statues on every flat surface. Puck had stolen them from Quinn's house. It wasn't the set design that was driving Mercedes crazy, though, it was the ridiculously large dick Santana had managed to find and attach to her harness. Only Santana would overcompensate with her fake dick.

"I said," Santana prompted her again, "Are you still thinking of my pussy, you whore?" Santana didn't let up on fucking her and managed a fairly inventive corkscrew move that made Mercedes moan.

"Help me, Sisters!" Mercedes managed to grit out, "Fuck the lesbian out of me!" This was ridiculous, Santana wasn't even pulling out far enough so the camera could see the dildo going in and out. If she kept this up, they'd have to do the scene again.

Brittany popped up again beside them. She was coyly removing the top half of her habit, keeping the skirt and veil on. "Your sins are really deep. Maybe you need to experience them so you can see how wrong they are. That might help you remove them from your thoughts."

Mercedes loved porn logic. "What do you mean, Sister Mary Brittany?"

Brittany lifted the front of her skirt up, "You need to eat me out for your own salvation!"

+++

They shifted on the bed so Brittany was laying down, skirt around her waist, with Mercedes kneeling above her while Santana fucked her from behind. Santana was a freaking machine and Mercedes was finding it hard to concentrate while Santana was fucking her hard enough that Mercedes thought her vagina would go numb. Still, Mercedes was a professional. She could do this.

Brittany was a sweet girl and her vagina was pretty with a ridiculous tuft of blonde hair at the top. Mercedes used her nose to bump Brittany's clit before pressing in with her tongue. Sex on camera was always so awkward, but Mercedes always did her best to make sure it was fun at least. She knew the handheld camera would be zooming in on her eating Brittany out she she tried to make sure her hair stayed out of the way before she leaned back so she could add her fingers to the mix.

Santana leaned forward and pushed Mercedes' hair over her shoulder, huffing hard as the angle changed to their fucking. Mercedes shuddered before moving back to licking around her fingers as she fucked Brittany with them. Mercedes loved the slick feeling of a girl's cunt around her fingers and Brittany was always so responsive. She pushed up along the upper wall and moved up to kiss and suck at Brittany's clit just to hear her squeal and feel her legs squirm. Brittany was so easy.

Just as Mercedes pulled out to add a third finger, she felt Santana pulling on her hips. Unbalanced, Mercedes slipped on the bed until her breasts were mashed against the mattress. Santana leaned forward again and placed her hands on Mercedes' breasts, using them to pull her back up on her arms and legs. Still kneading her breasts, Santana said her next line, "I'm about to come. You need to come on my dick, Portia, or you'll never be saved."

Mercedes groaned as Santana used those awful nails of hers to scratch her nipple before pulling on it. "What do you mean, Sister?"

Santana pressed in hard with the strap-on and shivered hard as she jerked in orgasm. "Oh, oh! I'm coming!"

Brittany spoke up for the first time since laying down, "Sister Mary Satin held out as long as she could, but your inner-lesbian is stronger than her dick! You're a real sinner who can't be helped, I'm so sorry."

"But what can I do?" Mercedes asked as she fucked Brittany with three fingers slowly.

Santana pulled her ridiculous dick out of Mercedes and started to unsnap the harness. "Have you thought about becoming a nun?" she said.

Brittany spoke up too, "It's done wonders for us!"

Mercedes grinned into the camera as Santana bent over and licked hard against her clitoris, "I'll do anything to reach the Promised Land!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the vignettes I wrote for the GKM! Enjoy!


End file.
